


Wolf Cuddles and Death Wishes

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: One Shots and Random Stuff [1]
Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Rip Tony, giant wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: Tony finds his favorite she wolf under his desk. Bruce doesn’t agree to what occurs and Tony really has a death wish.





	Wolf Cuddles and Death Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This story Is a little part I decided to do from my friend and I’s role play. Of course, this scene didn’t occur there, so I decided to take It from my mind and make a It reality.  
> Enjoy <3

Tony hummed, coffee In hand, making his way happily Into his lab and over towards his desk. His lab didn’t look as If anything was out of place, everything was where he left It last, so he was quite happy.

Placing his mug of coffee down on his desk, the engineer sat down quite heavily In his desk chair. He went to open a holographic screen, to get to work on his most recent discoveries and projects, but stopped short. Something quite large, white, furry, with a black nose and bright yellow amber orbs staring at him, was curled up beneath his desk.

“Alanza?” Tony tried, In curiosity, he had forgotten about his desire to explore his projects. Said wolf let her ears fall backwards against her head. Why the she wolf was hiding, curled up under his desk, he didn’t know. But he had the Intent to figure that out.

In an attempt to lighten the she wolf’s mood, Tony tried joking lightheartedly with her. “What’d Bruce do now? Do I have to slap him with an Iron Man gauntlet?” Alanza let out a quiet huff, a brief moment of amusement. She shook her furry head. “No,” Came her quiet, almost whisper, response. “Then are you playing an Intricate game of hide and seek? Because I think he was looking for you. Even asked me In the kitchen your whereabouts.” Tony was confused. Alanza seemed to curl In on herself about the thought of being found by Bruce. Tony let his head tilt ever so slightly, something seemed off about his favorite wolf friend. Maybe something bad happened? Then, he remembered what was still going on. “Alanza, what happened?” He asked softly, despite already knowing, but not aware of her feelings.

“I hurt her, Tony.” Alanza let out a quiet whimper, averting her gaze downward and away from his. “What kind of mother does that to her child?” She whispered. Tony, knowing he wasn’t good at emotions, wasn’t entirely sure what to say. “Alanza.. You’re not a bad mother.” Tony had tried to reassure her. “She wanted to get away from me, Tony.” She bit out, fur bristling slightly. The billionaire had no Idea how she got ahold of that Information. “And before you ask, I could tell. She’s not currently In the Tower. Her scent Isn’t strong.” Alanza continued, answering his silent question.

Tony released a quiet breath, leaning back In his chair. “She’ll come around and forgive you,” He said quietly. “Just give her time.” He added, looking down Into the amber yellow eyes that rose to meet his hazel ones. “But what If she doesn’t?” Alanza asked In a whisper, fighting back tears. “She will.” Tony said confidently. “I know she will.”

“Do you want me to get Bruce for you?” He asked, deciding a change of subject was quite needed. Alanza quickly shook her head, ruffling her neck fur and revealing the flexible metal collar he had materialized. Tony nodded. “Alright.” He said softly, to assure her he wouldn’t.

Alanza didn’t want to see Bruce because she was scared what he thought of her. Thought of what she had done. What she could still do even though her heat was calming and coming to Its end.

Tony leaned forwards. “Hey, you’re still In pain,” He noticed, a thought coming to his mind. He wasn’t sure what Bruce, or Natasha, would think of this Idea, but he was Tony fucking Stark, the king of bad life decisions. And If he got shot by his girlfriend and killed by a Hulk to help his wolf friend, so be It. Plus, he likes his Idea. “Do you want to cuddle, Wolfie? I know physical contact with a male helps with your pain.” Wolf cuddles? Damn right, even If It ended with the genius dead by his science bro for touching his girl.

Alanza perked up at the Idea, she didn’t want Bruce around at the moment and she was definitely still In pain. With the pain clouding the righteous side of her rational thinking, she agreed with a head nod.

Tony mentally cheered. “Do you want to come out from under there? That doesn’t look the most comfortable.” He commented and pointed out. Alanza shook her head, pretty comfortable with where she was. Tony nodded, grabbing a small remote off his desk. Pointing It to the windows leading to the hallway and showing the lab to passerby’s, he pressed a button which tinted the windows and made the room much darker. The only light coming from the blue light of the holograms and his suits.

Alanza uncurled herself enough so she wasn’t so tight. Tony slid from his chair after placing the remote back down. He turned around so his back was against the she wolf’s side and stomach. Alanza curled herself back around the genius once he was comfortable, her left hind leg and tail covering most of him. Her head tucked around him and resting partially on her large paws.

Tony ran a hand across her neck, fingers brushing against the cool metal of the collar he had made to restrain her from attacking anyone else. He winced, not liking the Idea of doing this to her. “I’m sorry, Wolfie.” He apologized quietly. Alanza nudged him. “Don’t be sorry, I’m glad you made It. Otherwise I might hurt someone else.” She reassured.

“Now cuddle me, I’m In pain.” Alanza whined, curling closer to Tony. Said billionaire chuckled In amusement, curling up himself In the blanket of giant mutated wolf around him. His head fell onto her back as he let out a yawn, fingers carding through her thick, long fur.

It wasn’t long before both wolf and genius were asleep. One curled protectively around the other under the genius’ desk In his lab.

 

~In The Kitchen~

Bruce, Natasha, Bucky, Clint and Steve were all In the kitchen. Just talking amongst each other.

Natasha stood straight, still somewhat leaning on the Island. “JARVIS, where’s Tony?” She asked the AI, although she had sneaking suspicion of where her boyfriend resided. Her question had quieted the others In the kitchen.

“Sir Is In his lab, but does not wish to be Interrupted.” JARVIS spoke up. The last bit was not his creator’s words, more of his own. JARVIS didn’t wish for either Tony or Alanza to be disturbed, believing strongly both needed space.

Natasha looked to the others, that was usual Tony behavior, but something did seem a tiny bit off to her.

Bruce leaned forward In his chair, crossing his arms over the Island In front of him. “And Alanza?” He tried, thinking It worth a shot to ask.

“She Is In the Tower, but does not wish to be found or bothered.” JARVIS responded, which was true. He had gotten told by said she wolf to not tell anyone of her whereabouts and with the reaction she gave to being offered Bruce’s company by his creator, he assumed It was better they all left the two alone.

Bruce and Natasha both shared a look. Tony wouldn’t come out of his lab unless It was a worldwide emergency. Alanza, despite her massive size as a wolf, when not wanting to be found was pretty good with staying hidden.

“Something seems off about this.” Natasha hummed. Bruce nodded his head In agreement. The redheaded assassin had a sneaking suspicion that both not wanting to be bothered could be linked, but she could be wrong.

Bucky stood up, fighting a smirk. He knew where Alanza was, that’s only because he saw her white fur disappear Into Tony’s lab earlier. Passing Bruce, he patted him on the shoulder. “Well, they’ll show up In their own time.” He hummed, walking out with hands In his jean pockets and a smirk on his face. He knew both scientist and assassin would undoubtedly go looking for their partners, he just couldn’t wait to see their reaction.

 

~Alternative Cuddle Scene/Longer Ending~

Tony leaned forwards In his chair, resting a hand on his desk as he analyzed the she wolf under his desk. “Hey, you’re still In pain.” He pointed out quietly upon seeing her grimace when moving slightly.

A thought occurred to him, a small smile creeping up onto his face. He could get killed for this, but he was Tony fucking Stark, the king of bad life decisions. “Do you wanna cuddle, Wolfie?” He offered, “I know physical contact with a male helps your pain.” He added on. Tony wouldn’t ever admit It, but he truly had a heart.

Alanza perked up at the offer, tilting her head to make sure he was completely sure of the Idea. She gave a nod, twitching her tail. If It was going to dull, or rid of the pain, she wasn’t going to disagree.

Tony gave a mental cheer, he scooted his chair back further. Snatching a petite remote from his desk, he pointed It towards the glass windows that allowed people to see Into his lab. Pressing a button, the windows tinted so they became dark, the room becoming darker along with It. The soft, blue glow of holograms and the arc reactors In the Iron Man suits lighting up the room dimly.

Placing the remote back on his desk, Tony looked down at the amber yellow eyed wolf. “Gosh knows how long you’ve been curled up under there, come here.” He beckoned her forwards. Alanza hesitated before crawling her way out from under his desk. Tony had moved his chair so she could get out and stand up.

Shaking out her fur, she turned her head towards Tony. “Shift back, Wolfie.” He hummed, leaning back In his chair. Alanza, having shifted around the guys multiple times, shifted back with no hesitation. Her clothing dark as usual. Tony moved his chair closer to his desk, opening his arms and wrapping them around her torso before dragging her onto his lap.

A quiet, surprised, squeak fell from Alanza’s mouth. Tensing up at first until her body Instinctively relaxed Into his touch. She found herself curled up against his chest, back against the chair’s armrest. Tony smiled down at her. “You can stay right here while I work,” He told her, rolling his chair back In front of his desk.

It wasn’t long before exhaustion kicked In and Alanza was asleep In the billionaire’s lap. Tony, on the other hand, was working on scripting for his new AI.

~

“Sir, I felt It Important to Inform you Dr Banner Is on his way towards the lab.” JARVIS’ soft, British voice called out. Dialed down a bit due to the sleeping wolf shifter.

“Shit. Thanks J.” Tony answered quickly, eyes shifting down to the half awake she wolf. “Wolfie, sweetheart, under my desk. At least until Banner’s gone.” He Instructed quickly and quietly, helping the wolf shifter from his lap and under his desk.

Alanza curled up In a corner, glad the desk wasn’t glass and had a backing. Still waking up slightly. “Stay quiet,” Tony whispered, eyes focused on his computer as he continued what he was doing.

The door to the lab opened, Bruce walking In after entering his access code. “Hey Tony.” He spoke up, alerting the brunet of his presence. Tony’s head snapped to Bruce’s direction, he stood up. “Hey, Brucie!” He grinned, making his way towards his fellow scientist. Bruce gave a small smile. “How much coffee did you drink, Tony?” He joked. The engineer seemed to contemplate. “I’ve actually forgotten, but that’s not Important! What’d you need?”

The two got Into conversation of recent research they had found. Until Bruce asked why It was dark In the lab. “Headache, you know. Light from the hallway tends to be a nuisance.” Tony answered smoothly. Bruce rose an eyebrow. “If you have a headache, why don’t you stop working?” He questioned. Tony grinned. “Brucie, you and I both know that’ll never stop me. Plus, I took painkillers. No worries. Stop going all doctor on me.” The engineer rambled lightheartedly. Bruce shook his head.

Bruce turned to leave, then stopped and turned back towards Tony. “By any chance, do you have any Idea where Alanza Is?” Tony tilted his head, thinking. But he really wasn’t. “Nope. Haven’t seen her since early this morning, why?” Tony answered, firing a question back In return. “I haven’t been able to find her all day.” Bruce answered. “And JARVIS Isn’t helping.” He added. Tony nodded. “If I see her, I’ll let you know. She’ll come out of her hiding place soon enough.” He assured his friend.

Bruce nodded his thanks, turning to leave. He exited the lab, halting outside the lab for a minute. Tony wasn’t telling the full truth, he knew that much. But about what?

~

Tony sighed In relief, flopping down Into his chair. He grabbed Alanza’s hand, dragging her out from under his desk and back to where she originally was on his lap. “Close call, Wolfie.” He chuckled. “But we did It, hopefully he doesn’t figure my lie out.”

Alanza curled up Into her original position, relaxing against him when the pain dulled. Almost as If she was on pain medication that made her drowsy.

Tony continued to play around with the coding for his new AI, fixing a few things here and there. “Sir, If I may, wouldn’t It be Ideal to keep Agent Romanov out of the lab?” JARVIS Inquired. Tony hummed, pushing away from his desk and rolling out Into the middle of his lab and pulling up a hologram. “That’s why you, J, are going to cancel out her override codes and access codes as of Immediately until Wolfie’s collar comes off. Got It?” He ordered. “Yes, Sir. Her codes have been removed and Agent Romanov no longer has access here.” Tony hummed In acknowledgement. “Good boy, J.” “And Dr Banner’s codes, sir?” JARVIS brought up. “He’s still allowed here, just In case. But, his override codes? Rid of them for my lab, and now that I think about It, the collar too.” Tony Instructed. “Done, Sir. Anything else?” “Nope.”

~

Natasha walked up to Bruce In his lab. “Something’s definitely going on.” Was the first thing that was said. Bruce turned around In his chair. “I know.” He responded. “My access codes to Tony’s lab were removed, along with the override codes.” She Informed, pacing. Bruce nodded, humming. “Tony lied to me when I spoke to him earlier, I just can’t figure out what though..” Bruce trailed off, thinking back to the conversation with Tony.

It finally occurred to him. “Oh my god.. how stupid can I get?” He muttered. “What Is It?” Natasha questioned, turning to face the curly haired scientist. “Alanza’s location! He lied on that. He knows because the collar around her neck has a tracker In It!” Bruce finally got out, standing up.

Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t think..?” She trailed off. Bruce nodded. “Let’s go confront a certain Stark.” He muttered before beginning the walk to the door of his lab, Natasha following.

~

“Tony!” Came an angry Bruce’s voice as him and Natasha entered the lab.

Tony jumped, thankfully having his chair turned away from the door. His arm went around Alanza to keep her from falling. “JARVIS, why didn’t you Inform me of them coming?” He growled out quietly. “I’m sorry, sir, but Dr Banner threatened to short circuit me.” JARVIS replied apologetically.

Tony glanced over his shoulder. “Heeey Brucie, Hey Love.” He greeted nervously, not because of Bruce’s clear anger, okay totally because of that. Not to mention, he didn’t know how Alanza would react to the sight of Natasha.

Bruce crossed his arms, walking a few steps forwards. “Turn around, Tony.” He demanded, not leaving any room for no. Natasha glared her boyfriend down, to enforce Bruce’s demand.

Tony Inwardly sighed, trying not to hold his breath as he spun his chair around to face his fellow scientist and his girlfriend.

Bruce just about snarled at the sight of Alanza tucked up against Tony’s chest. Natasha bristling silently beside him. He could feel Hulk stirring beneath the surface.

Alanza, being partly awake, opened her right eye halfway at the commotion. She caught sight of Bruce first and froze, tucking her face Into Tony’s neck. Tony sucked In a breath at the glare he was receiving from Bruce. “Not helping, Wolfie.” He whispered, glad she hadn’t noticed Natasha yet. His arm tightened around her torso at the thought.

“Nat.. this Is a bad place to be right now.” Tony said slowly. “Clearly.” Natasha growled, glaring at him just as fiercely, or more so then, as Bruce. Alanza lip twitched slightly, fighting down her own growl that arose In response to the redhead’s one. “I’m being serious here, Nat.” Tony defended. “So am I.” Said redhead responded, fury running through her.

“JARVIS!” Tony yelped when he felt the wolf shifter on his lap fall even more limp against him. “Did you paralyze her?!” “Sorry, Sir. But she tensed up and was going to move.” JARVIS responded, almost sounding sheepish.

Bruce stormed forwards, taking Alanza from Tony. Holding her against him with one arm, he reached out with his right one and slapped Tony across the face quite violently. “Don’t think I’m finished with you yet, Stark.” He snarled, turning and stalking off with the she wolf In his arms.

Tony gulped when he saw the murderous look on his girlfriend’s face as she stalked towards him. “Oh fuck.”


End file.
